Wizards, Vampires, and Werewolves
by the ONE that SPEAKS her MIND
Summary: No longer doing this wizards will be the same thing same chapters just rewirtten and a bit different some in Katara POV
1. Chapter 1 A Once in a Life Time Chance

**I have Dyslexia** **so if my spelling, and grammar is a little bad now you know why.**

**Disclaimer I do not own ATLA because if I did Kataang and Maiko would not have happen Zutara and Taang would.**

**AN/ This is kind of like Harry Potter and Wizards of Waverley Place, which I also do not own. **

**Toph is not blind in this story.**

**This is a Zutara story so if you don't like Zutara don't read.**

**Summary: Katara and her friends are Witches and Wizards, when they get into one of the biggest and most powerful schools for witches, wizards, and other magically creatures, what will happen? Zutara/ Sukka/ Taang/ and some Jetara **

**Wizards, Vampires, and Werewolves.**

**Chapter 1 A Once in a Life Time Chance.

* * *

**

Katara sat in the living room on the long black couch, with her laptop in her lap, her brother Sokka laid at the other end of the couch his feet propped up on the oak coffee table, he was flipping through channels as he tried to fine something to watch.

Katara looked up from her laptop and placed it on the coffee table as she heard the door opened, it was her father.

Her father was about 6'2, with light brown hair, tan skin, and sky blue eyes. "Sokka, Katara are you guys home?" There father Hakoda asked as he hung his coat on the coat rack beside the door.

"Yeah dad were here." Katara answer her father as she watched him walk into the living room.

"Good your both in here."

"Yes, the mail came?" Katara asked looking at the letters in his hand.

"Yeah these letters came for you and Sokka, I don't know were from though, and when I usually don't know what's up it has something to do with the magic world." Her father said, as he handed the letters to Sokka, and Katara.

Sokka looked at his letter and flipped it over seeing, a purple ceil, with a gold trim around it, on the ceil were the letter F-L-A, printed on it.

"_That hyphen were have I seen that hyphen before." _Katara thought to herself.

Sokka looked at his sister. "What dose that mean?" Sokka asked his younger sister.

"I don't…." Katara began. "Of coarse it's the hyphen to the most powerful, and biggest school in the magically world." Katara said.

"Why would they be sending two Wiz Tec students letters then?" Sokka asked his sister.

"I don't know."

"Well what dose it say?" Hakoda asked his kids.

Katara opened her letter and began to read it out loud.

* * *

_Dear young, Witch, Wizard, or magically creature. We are very pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Fire Lily Academe. Were you will be thought the finest spells, and how to better control your magically abilities._

_You will be staying here for a Year, and will come back on the same date next year, you can chooses to leave during Christmas break, or you can stay at the castle if you please._

_You will need the following supplies._

_A Potions set._

_Quill and Ink_

_Two notebook, or more_

_The first year set of The World Of Magically History_

_A wand, Broom_

_A small cauldron  
_

_The complete Set of defensive spells _

_And you can bring if you desire an Owl, a cat, or a frog_

_We would love to have you here at the Fire Lily Academe

* * *

_

"Wait Fire Lily Academe, wasn't that the school mom went to?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, and Gran-Gran and Grandpa Pakku." Katara said.

Katara, and Sokka glances at one another, and then looked at there father, who acted as if he didn't see them looking at him.

"Dad." Katara and Sokka said.

"No." Hakoda told his kids.

"What dad that's so unfair." Katara shouted standing up.

"Yeah dad you don't understand, how awesome this is, just because your human you don't need to take it out on us." Sokka yelled.

Katara waked her brother. "Shut up stupid." Katara whisper. "Daddy what Sokka meant, was that this is a once in a life time chance for us it a once in a life time chance for a Wiz Tech student." Katara told her father.

"I'm sorry Katara but no, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Mom would have lets us gone." Katara shouted storming up the stairs.

"She right you know, and you know Katara never pulls the mom card." Sokka said flashing himself up stairs.

"What's wrong with Wiz Tec." Hakoda shouted upstairs.

* * *

Sokka opened his sister door to see her sitting on her bed looking out the window.

"Kat?" Sokka said walking over to his sister.

"It's not fair, Suki, Toph, and Aang are going why cant we?"

"Dad doesn't get how crazy awesome this is."

"I know, I know because he's human." Katara said rolling her eyes. "It's just ever since mom die, he doesn't let us do anything involving are powers."

"Katara he's trying."

"I know he is I just wish he could see how much going to this school would mean to me." Katara said looking at her brother.

"Katara I know this is a once in a life time chance sweetie." Her father said standing by her door way.

"What do you want?"

"I've been thinking about this."

"Yeah and…" Katara ask.

"If some one you know is going then I'll let you go and if you know one teacher there."

"Suki going, and her brother a professor there."

"Fine you to can go." Hakoda said.

"Thank you daddy." Katara said hugging her father.

"Thanks dad." Sokka said.

* * *

**AN/ I hoped you liked this chapter**

**Review please**

**This chapter kind of suck.**


	2. Chapter 2 Last day of Wiz Tec

**I have Dyslexia** **so if my spelling, and grammar is a little bad now you know why.**

**Disclaimer I do not own ATLA because if I did Kataang and Maiko would not have happen Zutara and Taang would.**

**Summary: Katara and her friends are Witches and Wizards, when they get into one of the biggest and most powerful schools for witches, wizards, and other magically creatures, what will happen? Zutara/ Sukka/ Taang/ and some Jetara **

"_Katara I know this is a once in a life time chance sweetie." Her father said standing by her door way._

"_What do you want?"_

"_I've been thinking about this."_

"_Yeah and…" Katara ask._

"_If some one you know is going then I'll let you go and if you know one teacher there."_

"_Suki going, and her brother a professor there."_

"_Fine you to can go." Hakoda said._

"_Thank you daddy." Katara said hugging her father._

"_Thanks dad." Sokka said._

**Wizards, Vampires, and Werewolves.**

**Chapter 2 Last day of Wiz Tec, A Weird Parchment

* * *

**

Katara sat in her Potions class with, her friends, Suki, Toph, Haru, and June.

Haru, and Toph were fighting over who knew the stronger spell, Suki sat behind Katara hiding her phone, as she text one of her friends, at F-L-A, June was casting a charm on the annoying kid next to her, when she was done she turned her attention to Katara.

"Katara?" Her friend June said.

Katara turned around to her right so she was looking at June. "Yeah."

"I heard, you and Sokka got into Fire Lily Academe."

"Yeah I'm going to miss you, and Haru."

"What are you talking about Katara, I got into F-L-A too." Haru said,

"You did?" Katara asked now turning her attention to Haru.

"Yeah I got my letter Two weeks ago."

"June didn't you get one."

June began to laugh. "I'm to lazy to get into that school, I'm still trying to figure how your brother got in."

"Sokka has really been studying when it comes to his Magic, every since are mom die." Katara head lower at the last word.

"But he can't pass his O.W.L.S at the end of term?" June said.

"Yeah I don't get it either." Katara said laughing with her friend.

"Everyone quite! We have a lot to do today, and only a short amount of time." There teacher Ms. Kwan, shouted as usually she wore a long black skirt that went passed her feet, and a nice long-sleeved red blouse.

Ms. Kwan was one of theses old fashion teacher even for a Witch, she would write, on the blackboard by hand with a piece off chalk, luckily she was the Potions teacher and not the Defensive against the dark-arts, or Katara would have been doomed in the eight grade that was the year when she got force to be in the Wizard dueling-club by Toph, and Nikki.

* * *

There was a knock on the class room door. Ms. Kwan stepped out of the room and the class erupted into loud conversations.

Ms. Kwan Poked her head into the class room. "When I leave the room that doesn't not mean being talking. Now copy the Ingredients on the board in you notebook, and don't let me hear you outside this door again!." With that the door was slammed shut.

Katara sat at her desk, practicing a healing spell on a huge cut on her leg, her mother had thought her the spell when she was younger, only special Witches and wizards can learn the spell, herself, her mother, and her grandmother were the only three people in her family that could cast it, now it was just her, and her grandmother.

"_In-lighten-life_." Katara whisper pointing her index finger at the huge cut on her leg. light blue sparks flew from her finger as the cut on her leg healed up.

"Whoa Kat were did you learn that you have to teach me it." Suki whisper to her friend.

"I'll try but I don't think you will be able to learn it." Katara told her friend.

"Why not?"

"Nothing no reason." Katara whisper.

"What is it Tara?" Suki said quietly as she looked at Katara,

"I'll tell you later on to day." Katara said getting quite as the teacher came back inside the class room.

* * *

"Katara, Suki, Haru, Toph, Jin, and Song, gather your things and follow me." Ms Kwan said.

Suki, and Katara exchanged glances as they shoved there stuff inside there backpacks, heading out the class room door followed by Toph, and Haru, With Jin and Song far behind.

"Professor. Wu, what are you doing at Wiz Tec?" Suki asked.

Katara leaned over to Suki. "How do you know her?" Katara whisper to her friend.

"She works with my older brother, at Fire Lily Academe."

"Wait she a professor there?" Katara asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait I thought your brother was only eighteen?" Haru said.

"He turned 20 two years ago." Suki said.

"Now students quite, and follow Professor Wu." Ms. Kwan told the kids and then went back to her class.

"What about school?" Katara asked.

"My dear you have been excepted to Fire Lily Academe, this is your last day at Wiz Tec."

"What about my brother, and the rest of the students that were excepted?" Katara asked the Professor.

"Hold on dear, Suki, Haru, Toph, Song, and Jin, you are to return home and pack you will be leaving for F-L-A tomorrow.

"What about Katara?" Suki ask.

"She will be there tomorrow don't worry." Wu told Suki.

Suki looked at Katara before pulling her wand out, and flashed herself, Toph, and Haru out of the building, Jin, and Song followed Suki lead and pulled there wands out, and flashing out of the building.

"Now come with me Miss Sapphire." Professor Wu said.

Katara looked at the Professor, an coked her head to the side. "I'm sorry, Sapphire was my mothers Maiden name, mine and my brother last name is Winter." Katara told her.

"Right Winter, I'm sorry you just look so much like your mother." Wu told Katara.

* * *

Katara and Professor Wu were at Katara house, Wu was talking to Katara father as she sent Katara upstairs to pack her things.

Katara was mumbling, spells as she sat on her bed sending her things for Fire Lily inside a brown chestnut trunk that the Professor gave her.

When Katara was done she closed the trunk, and looked at it. _"KS?" _Katara asked herself, she touched the letter carved into the beautiful trunk, The letter began to glow a very bright light blue.

Katara jumped back, and away from the trunk, as she watched the letters on the trunk slide open, to revile an old map.

Katara walked over to the trunk, picked up the old map, and watched the letters slide back together, the light blue glow began to fade away, she open the parchment that was now in her hand, it was blank. _"Well that was worthless." _Katara thought to herself, but she put the map in her trunk, safe inside one of her mothers old but powerful and special spell books, she then closed the trunk once again and locked it, and puffed it down stairs.

Katara then flashed herself down stairs, causing her father to jump.

* * *

**An/ what do you think is going to happen next.**

**Why did the Professor, send the other students away, but brought Katara home.**

**What is the blank map?**

**All this and more will be answer in the up coming chapter.**

**Review please**

**Bye **


	3. Chapter 3 Buying Supplies with Professor

**AN/Here's the third chapter I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer I do not own ATLA because if I did Kataang and Maiko would not have happen Zutara and Taang would.**

**Summary: Katara and her friends are Witches and Wizards, when they get into one of the biggest and most powerful schools for witches, wizards, and other magically creatures, what will happen? Zutara/ Sukka/ Taang/ and some Jetara **

_Katara jumped back, and away from the trunk, as she watched the letters on the trunk slide open, to revile an old map. _

_Katara walked over to the trunk, picked up the old map, and watched the letters slide back together, the light blue glow began to fade away, she open the parchment that was now in her hand, it was blank. "Well that was worthless." Katara thought to herself, but she put the map in her trunk, safe inside one of her mothers old but powerful and special spell books, she then closed the trunk once again and locked it, and puffed it down stairs. _

_Katara then flashed herself down stairs, causing her father to jump._

**Wizards, Vampires, and Werewolves.**

**Chapter 3 Buying Supplies with Professor Wu,

* * *

**

"Katara." Hakoda said.

"Yes." Katara said.

"I've told you and Sokka about doing that flashing in thing."

"I'm sorry dad." Katara said. "I forgot it makes you jump."

"Now Mr. Winter I will take Katara with me, and Here is Sokka Ticket, make sure he gets this Ticket, it is important very important." Wu said.

Hakoda nodded his head yes.

"Dad what dose she mean?" Katara asked.

"Katara your father agreed to let me take you a little earlier then a lot of the other students, to Fire Lily Academe, so I'm taking you to go get your supplies and I'll explain everything on the way." Professor Wu, said as she summoned a door to the magic world.

Katara looked at the door that was shimmering like a million stars, she then turned to her father who smiled, she walked up to him giving him a long hug. "I love you daddy." Katara said.

"I love you too." Her father said, kissing the top of her head, as they broke there hug.

"Well." Katara said. "I better get going." Katara then turned to Professor Wu, who was standing by the door she had summed.

"Are you ready to go dreary." Wu asked Katara with a smile on her face.

Katara nodded her head and followed Wu, through the door.

* * *

When Katara and Wu, got to the other side of the door they stood in on front of a store, the store had the words Wendy's Wands on it, Katara looked at Wu, who smiled at her. "Go on in there Katara, I have to run an errand." Katara looked away and then back and the professor was gone, she rubbed the back of her neck, and walked into the store. "Hello." Katara said quietly.

Katara was startle, when a women who looked in her late twenties, early thirtieths came rolling over on a long latter, she had long blonde hair, that came to her back, she wore, a red short-sleeves shirt with a black vest, and dark faded skinny-jeans, she was smiling at Katara, when she said. "Miss Sapphire, I know just the wand for you." She said jumping off the latter and walking into the back of the store and grabbing, a velvet blue box.

"I'm sorry, Sapphire was my mothers maiden name, mine and my brothers name is Winter."

Wendy came back with the box in her hand. "I'm sorry Miss Winter, you just look so much like…" Katara cut her off. "I know my mother."

"Yes, it's ashamed what happen to her, and you to be there to watch, and at such a young age, your mother and I went to school together, she was always so nice I don't know why anyone would want to kill her." Wendy said handing Katara the box. "It's the same kind your mother had." Katara smiled and took the box out of her hand, and opening it to revile a long dark blue wand with a black tip, it had a white swirls that wrapped around it. "Well go on wave it." Wendy said stilling smiling at Katara.

"Oh right." Katara said, pointing the wand at the lamp in the far comer in the room, and with a flick of her wrist, the lamp lifted up in the air, and softly landed back down.

Wendy had a smile on her face. "It's perfect, thank you Wendy." Katara said putting the wand on the counter, and digging in her back pocket to get the gold pieces out to pay for the wand.

"No, no, this is on the house you don't have to pay." Wendy said handing the wand to Katara.

Katara thanked her and put the wand in her back pocket. "Wendy." Katara said.

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Katara asked.

"Not at all." Wendy said with a smile.

"It's about my mothers killer."

Wendy smile went away. "Oh…. Um…. I'll answer the best I can."

"Do you know who killed her?"

"I may not say I'm sorry you will have to talk to one of the professor at the school."

Katara lower her head, and stared at her feet, her head lifted when there was a tap at the window of the store.

Katara looked at the window to see Professor Wu, and smiled, Wu was holding, two owls, A beautiful snowy white, one, and a brown one, Katara, looked at Wendy, thank her one last time, and walked out of the store.

"Professor what's that."

"An early birthday present for you." Wu said handing her the snowy white owl.

Katara smiled. "Thank you, but what's with the other one for."

"Oh it's for your brother."

"Oh." Katara replied shortly. "We still need a potions set, a broom, a quill and ink, notebooks, the first year set of the world of magically history, the complete set of defensive spells, and a small caldron ." Katara said.

"We will get to it do you mind running to the bank with me?" The Professor asked Katara.

"No not at all."

* * *

**AN/ I hoped you liked this chapter**

**Review please**

**I know the owl deal was from Harry potter I couldn't help it I just love that part **


	4. Chapter 4 The Bank, Questions, and Fire

**AN/ Here you go**

**Disclaimer I do not own ATLA because if I did Kataang and Maiko would not have happen Zutara and Taang would.**

**Summary: Katara and her friends are Witches and Wizards, when they get into one of the biggest and most powerful schools for witches, wizards, and other magically creatures, what will happen? Zutara/ Sukka/ Taang/ and some Jetara **

_Katara looked at the window to see Professor Wu, and smiled, Wu was holding, two owls, A beautiful snowy white, one, and a brown one, Katara, looked at Wendy, thank her one last time, and walked out of the store._

"_Professor what's that."_

"_An early birthday present for you." Wu said handing her the snowy white owl. _

_Katara smiled. "Thank you, but what's with the other one for."_

"_Oh it's for your brother."_

"_Oh." Katara replied shortly. "We still need a potions set, a broom, a quill and ink, notebooks, the first year set of the world of magically history, the complete set of defensive spells, and a small caldron ." Katara said._

"_We will get to it do you mind running to the bank with me?" The Professor asked Katara._

"_No not at all."_

**Wizards, Vampires, and Werewolves.**

**Chapter 4 The Bank, Questions, and Fire Lily Academe.

* * *

**

When the Professor and Katara were done getting the rest of Katara Supplies they headed down to the national Wizards Bank.

"Now stay close to me Katara. Goblins aren't the most friendly at times." The professor told Katara.

Katara nodded her head, and followed Professor Wu into the bank. Katara looked around the bank it was huge, there was a small cart on a set of tracks that lead to different vaults in the bank, a huge read carpet that lead down to the front counter, with a goblin at the front desk, there were many sets of stairs that lead to different sections of the bank, books and paperwork were flying around to different goblins in the bank.

Professor Wu, and Katara walked down the huge red carpet to the front counter, the professor pulled some sort of letter with the Fire Lily Academe ceil on it, out of the pocket of her leather jacket. "It's from you know who, and in vault you know which." The goblin eyes widen when he read the letter. "Right this way." He said grabbing a key out of one of the draws, and jumping down from the tall stool he sat on. "Follow me." He said walking down the long red carpet, and up one of the huge set of stairs on the left. He lead Katara and the Professor down a long hallway and stopped at a door on the right, he then unlocked the door, and walked in, to revile a huge vault, he then unlocked the vault with a special code to revile a small box inside the vault. _"Why do they need such a huge vault for such a small box." _Katara thought to herself, but was pulled away from her thoughts by the professor voice. " It's best not to tell anyone about this Katara. Let's keep it between us." The professor said and grabbed the box out of the vault.

"Keep it safe." The goblin said, as he lead Katara and the Professor out the room.

"I will." the professor answer as Katara, and herself followed the goblin out the room.

* * *

Later on in the day, they had gone back to Katara house, and gave Sokka the owl, the professor got him. They went to a small place that looked like a place people hangout at in there spear time, it was called the Leaky Caldron. Katara and the Professor, sat at one of the tables in the place, it was just now three-O-clock, they sat talking for awhile, and had something to eat before they were going to leave for Fire Lily.

"Professor." Katara said as she turn the spoon around in her soup.

"Yes." The professor answered with a smile on her face.

"Can I ask you something." Katara paused. "About my mother."

"The smile on the professor face went away. "What about her?"

"Do you know anything about the man who killed her?" Katara asked.

"Katara you have to understand, there are good, witches, wizards, and magically creatures, and then there are dark ones."

"Dark ones?" Katara said confused.

"Ones that have fallen to the dark side of magic."

"Please professor, tell me the name of my mothers killer, I remember, his dark cold black eyes, the, cuts on his face, everything, I remember everything. I just want to know his name."

The professor sighed. "Okay his name was…" she stop.

"Was what?"

The professor lower her voice. "Jin-Wei."

"Jin-Wei." Katara said out loud.

"Sh." The professor said.

Katara looked around the room, and then back at the professor.

"We need to get going it's a long way to the school."

"But I want to know more about you know."

"Later." The professor said. "I promise."

Katara sighed and nodded her head.

* * *

The professor, and Katara walked out of the Leaky Caldron, sitting out side in a cart was Katara things.

Katara walked over to her things, and looked at the professor.

"How are we going to get there?" Katara asked.

"Like this." The professor said, and with a snap of her fingers a car appeared, in front of them.

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Were going to drive?"

The professor chuckled. "No sweetie were going to fly." She said, and put Katara trunk in the backseat of the car along with all her things.

"Fly?" Katara raised her eyebrow once again.

"Your see get in."

Katara shrugged her shoulders and got into the car, the professor turn the keys, and the engine roared to life, the professor then pushed a button in the car, and the car began to lift off the ground.

"Whoa." Katara said.

"Buckle up."

Katara did as she was told and the professor slammed on the gas, making them fly high into the sky.

* * *

The drive lasted about a good three hours before they got to the school, they had talked most of the way there, and the professor told her that she wasn't the only student, that was coming to the school a day early, there was also two other people, a boy named Zuko, and another boy named Jet.

When they arrived at the school, they got out of the car getting Katara things and flashing inside the school.

The professor then lead Katara to a long hallway were there was two huge doors, the professor, opened the doors, and lead Katara into the room, there sitting at one of the many tables in the huge room, sat two boys, along with Suki brother, and an old man.

"Professor Iroh, Professor Timothy." Wu said. "Katara why don't you take a seat next to Suki brother." The professor told her.

Katara did as she was told, and took the seat next to Timothy. "How have you been?" Timothy asked Katara.

"I've been good, missed you last summer."

"Sorry I know Suki said I was supposed to come down, but I didn't have enough time."

"Why are we here?" The boy with black shaggy hair asked the old man who sat next to him.

Katara looked at the boy who asked the question, he had black shaggy hair, that cover part of the right side of his face, very pale skin, stunning topaz eyes that Katara couldn't look away from, he wore faded black jeans, and a tight black shirt, which showed off his muscular body, he had very nice farcical features, he was also very handsome, but the thing that made Katara very intrigued with him, was the huge scar on the right side of his face above his eye, she thought this made him look more better looking then he already was, it gave him this mysteries vibe to him.

"Nephew everything will be answer don't worry." The old man said placing a hand on the boy shoulder.

The boy sighed and shook his head.

Katara turned her head to the side to look at Suki brother, he gave her a smile, and whisper the same thing the old man said to his nephew.

"I'm Jet." one of the boys said.

Katara turned her head to the boy who said this, he had shaggy brown hair, tan skin, dark green eyes, a smirk on his handsome face, he wore a white V-neck shirt, with dark-wash-jeans, he had his hand out for Katara to take, Katara took his hand, and shook it. "I'm Katara." She said a smile on her face.

"That's a beautiful name." The boy name Jet said.

Katara blushed. "Thank you." She then looked at the black hair boy, who was now staring into her ocean blue eyes. "Hello what's your name?" Katara asked him.

"Zuko." He replied in a deep husky voice.

"It's nice to met you."

"Nice to met you too."

"Now that you three are acquainted, you should know why your are here so early. Professor Wu said.

"You three Wiz Tec students, are very special," Professor Timothy add on to professor Wu. The three teens looked at each other and then turned there attention back to the professors.

"What do you mean special?" Zuko asked.

"We mean you can cast some spells that other magically beans can't, and you cam do things they can't." Professor Iroh answer Zuko questions.

Katara looked at Timothy. "Okay but what dose that have to do with anything?" Katara asked.

"Tones, you all have also lost some one special to you, by the same Wizard, and were all there to watch." Timothy answer Katara.

Katara looked at the ground, and touched the chocker on her neck. "Mom." Katara said.

Zuko eyes flashed to her. "I lost my mother to." He said reaching a hand out and placing it on hers.

Katara looked up and smiled.

Jet was quite for awhile before he said something. "I lost both of my parents."

"See you guys have all lost someone, and all got a mark out of it." Iroh said. "As he tried to kill you three to."

Katara looked at the scar on her hand, Zuko touched his shoulder, and Jet touched his lower thigh.

Katara looked at Zuko. "Is that how you got the scar on your eye?"

"No, this was from something else." he said.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's cool." He said.

"Okay but still, why us three? What else dose this have to do with us?." Jet asked.

"Like we said you three are very special, you have been destine for this, some would call you the chosen one's." Wu said looking at the teens.

"Chosen one's?" The three teens asked together.

"Yes, you will do great things, things people only image, and could only dream about, but that is enough for tonight, you will find out more later on." Iroh said.

"We have already gone through your recorders, and skills you are able to do, and your three are all in the house of balance, we will have one of the head students in your house to show you were to go." Timothy said.

Katara looked at him. "House of balance?"

"It is one of the five house here." Wu said.

"There is, Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Balance." Iroh said.

"Timothy, if you don't mine could, you go and get Ruon-Jian?" Wu asked.

Timothy nodded his head, and flashed himself out of the room.

* * *

When Timothy came back he had a boy with chocolate brown eyes, and light brown hair that covered part of his eye, and pale skin, he was very cute, and he looked as if he just woke up. "I didn't do this time Professor I swear." He said with a yawn.

"I know it wasn't you, I brought you here so you could show these three to there new house hold. Timothy said.

"Oh cool, but the new students weren't supposed to come until tomorrow."

"Well these there we went and got a little early."

The boy shrugged his shoulder. "I'm Ruon-Jian." He said coolly to Katara.

"Hello." Katara said.

"I'm Katara."

"You to are?" He asked looking at Zuko and Jet.

"Zuko."

"Jet."

"Nice to meet you, follow me, you stuff has already been flashed to your rooms." He said walking by Katara side as he lead them up the stairs and to the house hold painting.

"Why did we stop?" Jet asked.

"Because were here." Ruon-Jian said.

"You do know this is a Painting right."

"Password." The man in the painting said.

Katara eyes widen.

"_Thimble-Fumble-Toed_." Ruon-Jian said.

"Password granted." The painting said and opened up.

They walked through the painting, to find there self's now standing inside a huge room, with paintings, books, a fireplace, a tv, a couch, the walls were painted different colors, in the far corner in the room was a table with a chess set sitting on it. "Come with me." Ruon-Jian said, walking up the stairs in the room.

When they reached the top of the stairs, there were tones of doors that lead down the huge hallway. "Girls rooms on the right, boys on the left." He said as he continued to walk down the hall. "Zuko This is your room, Jet yours is beside his, and Katara yours is across from Zuko. Zuko, Jet if you need anything my room is three doors down from your room Jet, Katara if you need anything, Ummi room, is two doors down from yours, now your belongs are already in your room, please don't beg me Jet, Zuko for the night." Ruon-Jian said, and walked into his bed room, the three teens follow his led, and went into there own rooms, after exchanging good nights to one another.

* * *

**AN/ Well what did you think?**

**This chapter was really long, I hoped you liked it.**

**Well Review please. **

**Peace. **


	5. Chapter 5 Hiding With Zuko

**Disclaimer I do not own ATLA because if I did Kataang and Maiko would not have happen Zutara and Taang would.**

**Summary: Katara and her friends are Witches and Wizards, when they get into one of the biggest and most powerful schools for witches, wizards, and other magically creatures, what will happen? Zutara/ Sukka/ Taang/ and some Jetara **

_When they reached the top of the stairs, there were tones of doors that lead down the huge hallway. "Girls rooms on the right, boys on the left." He said as he continued to walk down the hall, Zuko This is your room, Jet yours is beside his, and Katara yours is across from Zuko. Zuko, Jet if you need anything my room is three doors down from your room Jet, Katara if you need anything, Ummi room, is two doors down from yours, now your belongs are already in your room, please don't beg me Jet, Zuko for the night." Ruon-Jian said, and walked into his bed room, the three teens follow his led, and went into there own rooms, after exchanging good nights to one another._

**Wizards, Vampires, and Werewolves.**

**Chapter 5 Hiding With Zuko

* * *

**

Katara stood in her new room, it was much bigger then it had looked from, all the rooms that were in the long hallway.

Katara looked around the room, to see stripes of, blues, reds, greens, and orange paint on the walls, there were three double sided beds in the huge room, she looked at the bed were her trunk, owl, and new school supplies were sitting at, it had an blue bedspread, sheets, and two big fluffy pillows, Katara turned and looked at the other two beds which looked just like hers but instead of blue sheets, and bedspread, they were both green, she then turned and looked at the huge oak dresser, that was pushed against the wall on her side of the room, she pulled her new wand out of her back pocket, _"Accio trunk_,_" _she said waving her wand and the trunk came flying over to her side landing softly on the ground in front of her, she got on her knees and opened the trunk grabbing her clothes out of it, and placing them into the oak dresser.

When Katara was done putting her clothes into the dresser, she began to pull her mothers old spell books that she brought from home, out of the trunk, and placed them one by one along with her new spell books and potion set on the small bookshelf beside the large oak dresser, she now looked down at her trunk that had a couple pieces of papers, a stuff penguin, and blankets that she had taken with her from her house, she grabbed the old stuff penguin out of the trunk and laid it on her bed, she then closed her trunk, and pushed it to were it was now laying in front of her bed, she took the new broom that laid by her owl, off her bed, and placed it to were it laid against the wall, and out of her way, she then opened the cage for her owl, the owl which had been sound asleep, stepped out of the cage, stretch out her beautiful white wings, and looked at Katara, Katara then walked over to the window, and opened it for her. "There you go," Katara said petting the owls soft beautiful white fur, "You look like you could go for a little flying," the owl looked at Katara, and flew out the window.

Katara watched the owl fly out the window, she then walked over to her dresser, and pull a white tank top, and a pair of black pajama pants out, putting them on her body, she placed the her owls cage on the night stand, she then turned off her lights, got into bed, and falling fast to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Katara was woken up to a knock on her door, she opened her blue eyes slowly, and got out of bed, walking over to the door and opening it to revile the shaggy black hair boy from yesterday, she rubbed her eyes, and smiled at him.

"My uncle Professor Iroh, sent me to get you up, he said that the new students are coming, and we need to go to the Great Hall." He said his husky voice making Katara heart rate speed up.

"Tthank yyou." Katara stutter, at the black hair boy, a small blush staining her face. _"Girl you got it bad." _She could hear Toph voice in the back of her head.

Katara walked over to her night standing grabbing her wand, and flashing clean clothes on her body, she walked into the bathroom brushed her teeth and walked back into the room, she then turned to Zuko who was still standing at her door, he was staring at her with a small smirk on his face. "What are you staring at?" Katara asked her soft voice ringing in his ears.

"Oh, um, nothing." Zuko said a blush staining his face from being caught, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on let's get down to the Great Hall." He said walking out of the room.

Katara grabbed her wand, shoved it into her back pocket, and caught up with Zuko.

"So.." Katara said.

"Hmm." Zuko said looking at her.

"I didn't know you went to Wiz Tec, I never saw you around."

"I know your brother." Zuko said as they walked side by side down the stairs leading into the huge room down stairs.

"Really how come you've never been at my house?"

"I've been there before."

"Really I have never seen you there."

"You were always somewhere else."

"Oh." Katara said with a frown on her pretty face. "So how do you know my brother?" She asked.

Zuko chuckled. "You ask a lot of questions."

Katara bit her lip. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No I like it." He said a small grin on his face.

Katara looked at the ground hiding a blush on her face. "So how do you know him?"

"We had, Charms class together."

"Oh." Katara replied shortly, as they walked down the Great Staircase.

Zuko smiled at her. "So what's your first class tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Um.. I think Professor Wu said, Potions with Professor Zhao." Katara said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's cool so I guess I'll see you in there." He said hopeful.

"Katara smiled. "Yeah I guess you will."

"Cool can't wait."

Katara felt herself trying not to smile, as a blush crept up on her.

They walked together until they were down all the stairs, they asked each other question, and found out a lot of stuff about one another.

Zuko stopped walking and grabbed Katara hand pulling her behind the last set of stairs.

"What are you…." Katara was cut off by Zuko finger on her lips.

"Be quite, we don't want to get caught." Zuko whisper taking his finger off her lips.

"Caught?" Katara whisper confused.

"Look." He said pointing to the two teacher, one had the other pined against the wall.

* * *

**AN/ I hoped you liked this chapter**

**Review Please**


	6. Chapter 6 Getting Away with Zuko

**I hope you like this chapter, you should also check out my story Loving the Music.**

**Disclaimer I do not own ATLA because if I did Kataang and Maiko would not have happen Zutara and Taang would.**

**Summary: Katara and her friends are Witches and Wizards, when they get into one of the biggest and most powerful schools for witches, wizards, and other magically creatures, what will happen? Zutara/ Sukka/ Taang/ and some Jetara **

_Katara felt herself trying not to smile, as a blush crept up on her._

_They walked together until they were down all the stairs, they asked each other question, and found out a lot of stuff about one another._

_Zuko stopped walking and grabbed Katara hand pulling her behind the last set of stairs._

"_What are you…." Katara was cut off by Zuko finger on her lips._

"_Be quite, we don't want to get caught." Zuko whisper taking his finger off her lips._

"_Caught?" Katara whisper confused._

"_Look." He said pointing to the two teacher, one had the other pined against the wall._

**Wizards, Vampires, and Werewolves.**

**Chapter 6 Getting Away with Zuko

* * *

**

Zuko and Katara sat behind the stairs as they watched the professor with black hair, pin the teacher with brown hair that was short and messy against the wall, Katara and Zuko, watched and listen closely to what the teacher were saying.

"What are they saying?" Zuko asked in a whisper to Katara.

"I don't know." Katara whisper back.

"I'm going to get closer."

Katara grabbed his arm to stop him from moving. "No don't they will see you."

"Well then how else can we here what's going on?"

"Like this." Katara whisper taking out her wand and pointing it at the teachers. "_Sonorous._" Katara whisper, blue sparks flew out of her wand hitting the teachers gently.

"What's that going to do?" Zuko asked in a whisper.

"It will amplify there voices so we can here them better." Katara whisper back to him.

* * *

"Now Jeong-Jeong, what were you doing down in the dungeon?" The professor who had Jeong-Jeong, pinned against the wall asked.

"I-I d-don't know what y-your t-talking about Zhao." Jeong-Jeong stammered on his words.

Zhao pulled out his wand, and holding the tip of the wand at the bottom part of his chin. "Jeong-Jeong I'm not playing games anymore, you will tell me why you were down there, and you will tell me now."

* * *

Katara eyes widen. "Oh my God." She whisper loudly.

"Katara Shh." Zuko whisper.

"But he going to…." Zuko put his hand over her mouth, an pulled her closer to his body, he then pulled out his wand. "_Invisablita_." Zuko whisper making him and Katara invisible.

* * *

Zhao and Jeong-Jeong walked over to the stairs were Zuko, and Katara were sitting at.

"Now, what did you here?" Zhao asked.

"I swear Zhao, I heard someone said, Oh my God." Jeong-Jeong said.

"_Quietus_." Katara whisper really low, making the two teacher voices becoming normal once again.

"There you two are." A voice said.

"Professor Timothy." Zhao said turning around.

"We need you in the Great Hall now." Timothy said, flashing him and the two professor into the Great Hall.

* * *

"_Inverseo_." Zuko said making him and Katara visible once again. "That was close."

Katara had a huge blush on her face from being hold so close to Zuko body. "Um, y-yeah." Katara stutter.

"Come on lets get to the Great Hall."

Katara and Zuko pulled out there wands and flash there selves to the Great Hall, they then flash to the table were all the other balance students were sitting at.

"What the hell." Jet said looking at the two people that were now sitting by him at the end of the table.

"What?" Zuko and Katara asked.

"When did you two get here?"

"We've been here since you have Jet, what are you talking bout." Zuko said.

"Yeah Jet." Katara added on to Zuko.

Jet raised an eyebrow. "Sure whatever." Jet said.

Katara, and Zuko looked at one another, and began to laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jet asked.

Katara and Zuko exchanged glances. "Nothing." they said together.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"No reason Jet." Katara said.

"But…" Jet was cut off by a loud voice. "Students quit down please!" The head master said.

* * *

**An/ I hoped u liked this chapter**

**Review please**

**bye**


	7. Chapter 7 Households placements, A Warni

**_I hope you like this chapter, you should also check out my story Loving the Music._**

**_Disclaimer I do not own ATLA because if I did Zutara would have happen, because they make more since, and are way cuter together._**

_**Summary: Katara and her friends are Witches and Wizards, when they get into one of the biggest and most powerful schools for witches, wizards, and other magically creatures, what will happen? Zutara/ Sukka/ Taang/ and some Jetara **_

_Jet raised an eyebrow. "Sure whatever." Jet said._

_Katara, and Zuko looked at one another, and began to laughed._

"_What's so funny?" Jet asked._

_Katara and Zuko exchanged glances. "Nothing." they said together._

"_Then why are you laughing?"_

"_No reason Jet." Katara said._

"_But…" Jet was cut off by a loud voice. "Students quit down please!" The head master said._

**Wizards, Vampires, and Werewolves.**

**Chapter 7 Households placements, A Warning, Roommates

* * *

**

The whole Great Hall was silence as the Headmaster began talking. "Welcome, to a new school year students, I'm sure some of you have met some of the new students, but now before we start the feast, there are some new students that need to be placed in a household, so now Professor Wu if you please." The head master said waving an hand over to where professor Wu was sitting, and sat back down in his chair at the middle of the table.

Professor Wu stood up from her chair. "Thank you Headmaster Lee, now students you will be called one by one to this stool, I will place this hat on your head and it will send you to the house that fits you best, the first table is Fire, the next is Balance, after that is Water, then Earth, and last there is Air, Five houses, your house will be your family, you will work together to earn points, at the end of the year the points will be total, and the house with the most points, will win the House Cup, now lets get started." Wu said, and she pulled a long list from her robe, and began to read off the first name.

* * *

"Suki Kyoshi." Wu called out.

Katara sat up on the bench she was sitting on by Zuko, and Jet, she watched as Suki took in a deep breath and made her way to the stool.

"Hmm ah yes, clever, strong, loving, a great heart, a very wonderful mind, you might even be smarter then your brother." The hat began to say. "House of Balance!" The hat shouted.

The table of balance began to clap, Suki made her way to the table.

"Suki, over here!" Katara shouted waving her hand, to were Suki could see her.

"Kat!" Suki said cheerfully, and took the empty place on the bench by Katara.

* * *

Wu looked at the list once again. "Azula Agni."

Azula had a smirk on her face, as she walked up to the stool, and sat down.

"Hmm, you seem to over prove yourself at the best of times, you want to be the best, and if your are not the best, then you have to put the people around you down, hmm but the question is, do I put you with your brother or in the house of Fire, hmm, very inserting you will show so much improvement, yes, yes." The hat said.

"Brother?" Katara asked Zuko, as the hat ramble on with things about Azula, and what house she should be in.

"I don't know." Zuko lied to her, in fact he did know what the hat was talking about, but didn't know why it had mention it.

"She looks a lot like you, she has the same last name as you to?" Katara said

"She my sister, I just hope they put her in the house of Fire, Zuko said."

"Why?"

"Just no reason."

"But.." Katara was cut off by the hat. "House of Fire!" The hat shouted.

The table of Fire began to cheer and clap, Azula made her way over to the table, and took a set by a girl with long black hair that was tied back into a braid, but had some of her bangs hanging out of the braid, to were it hung into her left eye,

* * *

"Toph Bei Fong." Wu said.

Toph had her arms crossed as she walked, up to the stool and sat down. "Ah, a ruble, a troublemaker, you use more earth spells for duels to make a stronger effect on your opponent, you try and act like you don't care and act as big in tuff as you can, but you want to be cared for but not overly care for, you think if you runaway from your problems everything will be okay, well are they?" the hat asked Toph, Toph shook her head no. "I didn't think so even though all this goes through your head, you still care for your friends and family, you only wish your parents could see your not as helpless as they think, so the only question is, what house should I put you in? Your two friends are in Balance, but you will be much better off in Earth even if you would be lonely." Toph began to mumble something. "Are you sure?" Toph mumble something else. "Then you will be in the House of Balance." Toph had a very small smile on her face as she made her way to the table were the Balance students were sitting at.

"Toph!" Katara, and Suki shouted together.

Toph saw here friends. "Hey sweetness." Toph said punching her arm.

Zuko let out a low growl in a protective way, but relax when he saw Katara was laughing.

"Hey Toph." Katara said as she rubbed her arm.

"Why weren't you on the train with us?" Suki asked.

"I'll tell you everything later." Katara said.

"What about him." Suki whisper pointing to Zuko.

Katara eye widen, and her face turned a bright red. "What about him?" Katara asked.

Toph smirked. "You like this bo….." Katara jumped up from her seat, and slapped her hand over Toph mouth. "Shut up Toph!" Katara shouted.

Zuko looked over at Katara along with Jet. "Hi." Katara said with a blush on her face, and sat back down by Zuko, glaring daggers at Toph, who was laugh her little head off.

* * *

"Sokka Winter!" Wu shouted.

Sokka walked over to the stool, and sat down, as the professor place the hat on his head.

The hat made a tis, tis sound. "Your sister has a way better mind then yours, you are very over protective, and mostly you think about food, you try and be strong for your little sister, but you want to break down just like her, your very bright at the best of times but are to lazy to show it, you want the easy way in things, and sometimes end up in a jam because of it, you will be best off in the House of Balance." The hat said, and Sokka made his way to the table.

"Zuko." Sokka said sitting across from him.

"What's up."

"Not much."

"Katara trade me spots." Sokka said to his sister.

"No." Katara said to her older brother.

"Come on I don't think Zuko wants to sit by you."

"She fine I don't mind." Zuko said in defense of Sokka statement.

Sokka shrugged his shoulder, and went back to bugging his sister. "Come on Kat."

"I'm not moving and that's, that." Katara said getting agitated with her brother.

Sokka began to mumbled something, and stop auguring with his sister.

* * *

"Haru Jerkins." Wu called out.

Haru made his way to the hat.

"Hmm, very clever, not a bad mind, strong, smart, fast, powerful, but can be very caring, and nice, the House of Earth will suite you well."

Haru sighed, and made his way to the table were the rest of the Earth students sat.

* * *

"Aang Lockhart." Professor Wu said.

Aang walked to the stool and sat down.

"Loving kind, brave, strong, a peacemaker, yes, yes you are a strong wizard indeed, you are able to clam a massive problem, you are very faithful you don't give up so easily. House of Balance!" The hat shouted.

Aang cheerful made his way to the table, and took the seat across from Katara. Aang began to talk to Katara, who was take away from there conversation by Zuko. "Yes Zuko." Katara said. Aang glared at the shaggy hair boy who was now talking to Katara. "What's he got that I don't got?" Aang whisper to Toph.

"Don't make me answer that Twinkletoes." Toph said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Aang sighed, and watched Katara and Zuko talk.

Katara smiled, at Zuko with dreamy eyes, that only Aang seemed to notices, he sighed once again but louder, this got Katara attention. "You okay Aang?" Katara asked giving the boy a light hearted smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine." Aang said glaring at Zuko.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry did I do something?" Zuko asked the young boy.

"No, nothing at all." Aang lied to Zuko.

Zuko shrugged his shoulder and went back to talking to Katara. "As I was saying Katara, I'll come and get you again tomorrow, and we can walk to potions together."

Katara smiled at this. "Okay I would like that."

Zuko smirked. "Not as much as I would." Zuko whisper to were she was only able to hear him.

Katara blushed at this. "Katara, Zuko you have potions tomorrow?" Jet asked.

"Yeah." Katara said.

"So do I."

"Cool we can all go together."

"That's not going to be a problem is it Zuko?" Jet asked.

"Zuko gritted his teeth. "Not at all." He said.

* * *

Zuko stopped talking to Katara when he heard a name called.

A black hair, pale skin girl, sat at the stool with the hat on her head.

"Yes, House of Fire." the hat said.

"Should have guess that would be the house Mai got." Zuko said.

"Ty-lee Sanders." Wu said.

A bubble brown hair girl made her way to the stool.

The hat chuckle. "House of Balance." Ty-lee, made her way to the table and sat down at the table Zuko was at. "Zuko it's so good to see you, I thought I was going to be all alone."

"Err… hi.. Ty-lee." Zuko said, and tried to go back to talking to Katara.

"Oh who is this, Zuko is she your girlfriend?" Ty-lee asked.

Zuko eyes widen, and Katara face was redder then a fresh tomato. "No." Aang, and Jet answer for Zuko.

"Oh well she very pretty, you to would make a cute couple." Zuko, and Katara blushed harder. "No they would not." Jet said his tone filled with jealousy.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at Jet. "What?" Jet asked.

"Nothing." Zuko said.

* * *

Later that day Katara sat on the black loveseat talking to Zuko in the house of balance living room.

Katara was laughing at something Zuko said when Ty-lee walked into the room.

"Hello Zuko." Ty-lee said setting on the arm of the couch.

"Hi Ty-lee." Zuko said.

Katara gave Ty-lee a warm smile. "Did you get all your stuff unpacked?" Katara asked.

"Oh yes thanks for asking." Ty-lee said sweetly.

"Zuko!" Someone yelled running down the stairs.

"Sokka what is it? Zuko asked.

"How do you feel about, a broken broom." Sokka asked his friend.

"You didn't." Zuko said.

"Well.. Umm.. Bye." Sokka said running back up the stairs.

"Excuses me Katara." Zuko said getting up off the couch and running up the stairs. "Winter, I swear if my broom is broken, I'm going to break your…" Katara couldn't hear the rest of what Zuko said, after he made it up the stairs, all she heard was a door slam shut, and a lot of yelling.

"Wow." Katara said.

Ty-lee rolled her eyes.

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Did I do something?" Katara asked.

"Don't play dumb." Ty-lee said.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked confused.

Ty-lee placed her hands on her hips. "Stay away from Zuko." Ty-lee warned.

"What, why?" Katara asked.

"Because he's taken." Ty-lee said.

"What?" Katara said her tone a bit jealous.

"That's right he had a girlfriend, so stop flirting with him."

"I wasn't flirting with him." Katara said defensively.

"I saw you two, don't lie."

Katara looked at Ty-lee, with shocked eyes, "So he has a girlfriend?" Katara said.

"Yes."

"That would be you."

"No."

Katara let out a mental breath. "So who is it?"

"Mai, my friend, she in the House of Fire, so back off of Zuko." Ty-lee said and walked away when she saw Zuko coming back.

"Now where were we?" Zuko asked Katara.

"Hi." Katara said.

"What did you and Ty-lee talk about?" Zuko asked his friend.

"You."

"Really know, Zuko smirked. "and what about me?" Zuko asked.

"About you and your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"About Mai."

Zuko rolled his eyes at the name. "Mai is not my girlfriend." Zuko said.

"But why did…" Zuko cut her off.

"Mai, and I used to be a thing, Ty-lee didn't like me breaking her best friends heart."

"But why did she say Mai was your girlfriend?"

"Because Mai, still has feelings for me." Zuko said. "But I kind of like someone else." Zuko told her.

Katara looked at Zuko. "You do?"

"Yeah."

"Oh.. Umm.. Well… Err.. I gotta go." Katara said.

"Wait." Zuko called after her, but Katara just kept going up the stairs. "Great, who did you like, well Katara it's you." Zuko said as he slapped his forehead, with his hand.

* * *

Katara walked into her room with a sigh. "Hey Katara." Suki said.

"Hi Suki." Katara said walking over to the window and opening it up, and letting her owl out of her cage. "Suki." Katara said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing in here."

"Were your roommates Sweetness." Toph answer.

* * *

**An/ I hoped you liked this chapter**

**Review please**

**Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 Old Times Never Die

**Here you go sorry it's been awhile.**

**Disclaimer I do not own ATLA because if I did Zutara would have happen, because they make more since, and are way cuter together.**

**Summary: Katara and her friends are Witches and Wizards, when they get into one of the biggest and most powerful schools for witches, wizards, and other magically creatures, what will happen? Zutara/ Sukka/ Taang/ and some Jetara **

_Katara walked into her room with a sigh. "Hey Katara." Suki said._

"_Hi Suki." Katara said walking over to the window and opening it up, and letting her owl out of her cage. "Suki." Katara said._

"_Hi."_

"_What are you doing in here."_

"_Were your roommates Sweetness." Toph answer._

**Wizards, Vampires, and Werewolves.**

**Chapter 8 Old Times Never Die**

* * *

Katara looked at the small black haired teen with the smirk on her face. "Roommates?" Katara asked.

"Yeah roommates." Suki said smiling at her friend.

Katara smiled back. "Cool."

"Now tell me everything." Suki said.

Katara walked over to the door opened it, and looked out making sure no one was there, she the closed the door and grabbed her wand, she then said a spell, that made a soundproof bearer around the room. Katara then sat down on her bed and looked at her friends, she took in a deep breath and began to speak.

"Well, apparently me, Zuko, and Jet, are these three chosen ones, they didn't tell else everything, all they said was we saw the death of some one close to us, you know the scar on my hand?" Katara asked her friends.

Suki and Toph nodded.

"Well this person Professor Wu, told me not to speak his name, she said this Jin-Wei, tried to kill us after he killed, my mother, Zuko mother, and Jets mother and father." Katara said as shed looked at her friends with sadden eyes, as she touched the chocker on her neck.

Suki looked at her friend, she then thought of something to get her friends mother off her mind. "So Katara, who was that boy you were sitting by, was that Zuko or Jet." Suki asked watching Katara face turn a bright red.

"Why do you want to know?" Katara asked.

"I don't know you were just smiling so much around him."

"I think you like him." Toph said.

"I do not like Zuko!" Katara blurted out.

"I never said who." Toph said smirking.

Katara face was a very bright red. "Okay fine you win Toph, I like Zuko."

"I knew it." Toph said, with a proud smirk on her face.

* * *

Katara sat on her bed thinking about what the professor had took out of the vault yesterday at the bank, she looked over at Suki and Toph, who were sleeping in there beds, Suki was laying peaceful on her side sound asleep, Toph was snoring loudly, her legs on both sides of the huge bed, and her blanket was on the ground, Katara chuckled at her little friend.

Katara walked over to the small bookcase on her side of the room, and pulled one of her mothers old spellbooks off the shelf and open it she then took out the map that she had placed in the book the day before she had left for Fire Lily Academe, Katara placed the book on her bed, grabbed her wand off her nightstand, she then picked up the map and looked at her friends one last time, and quietly open the door, and shut it, she walked down the dark hallway, quietly as she could.

So many thoughts were going through Katara head, that she didn't notice where she was walking, until she bumped into a muscle figure knocking the person to the ground and falling on top of them.

Katara was blushing in embarrassment. "I'm Sorry," Katara whisper looking at the person she was on top of, her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she was soon able to make out the shirtless boy. "Zuko." Katara whisper blushing.

"Yeah, who is this." Zuko asked still on the ground.

"Katara, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to knock you over I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Katara said getting off of him.

Katara eyes were glued to Zuko shirtless body, a blush staining her face.

Zuko looked at Katara and saw her eyes on his body. "Like what you see." Zuko smirked.

"What." Katara said.

"Nothing, where are you going this late at night?"

"Um nowhere," Katara paused, " well night Zuko." Katara said, flashing herself back to her room.

* * *

**AN/ I wanted to do this random chapter for some reason**

**Well I hoped you liked itReview pleaseSorry for the wait.**


End file.
